


He's my puddin' pop.

by thevamps5sos56



Series: Hey Lover, you're family. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play Little Stiles Stilinski, Complete, Daddy Kink, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: Peter's known they were mates since the first time he caught a whiff of Stiles. God does he smell great. But what Peter didn't know was that his mate is a little, and he happens to be a Daddy. One day "Creeper-wolf" as Stiles deemed him, crawls up the Sheriff's house and into the 17 year old's room, he finds Stiles in a onesie holding a stuffie with his thumb in his mouth. Peter just can't help smiling at the bubbly feeling in his chest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short.

**Peter's P.O.V**

       I walk over the roof of my mates home, and smile when the normal seal of mountain ash was broken. I open Stiles' window, and quickly climb inside. I look around quickly finding Stiles on the floor wearing a fucking cute onesie. ([stiles' onesie](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjMpc-ux7zcAhWQq1MKHZAEA5kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.etsy.com%2Fsg-en%2Flisting%2F600021846%2Fddlg-abdl-onesie-baby-grow-romper&psig=AOvVaw3gsd66k14iGCwx6q6RXTXw&ust=1532687236146713)).  He's also got a stuffed wolf,aw baby-boy, held tight against his side with his elbow his arm bent towards him. My eyes follow his arm up to his, and his fingers where his thumb rests in his mouth. I quickly close my mind not letting myself grow a problem, and when I open them again I walk over to Stiles. I walk towards him, and squat sitting on my heels when I'm in front of. Obviously he noticed my presence awhile ago, but I think he's surprised that I haven't said anything yet because he looks up at me doe-eyed. I smile at him, and reach toward him carefully setting my hand in his hair and I rub his head. "Hey sweet boy. What's your Stuffies name?" I ask, and he scrunches up his nose smiling sweetly at me.  

  "Well uh he's my mate, we play all the time. He name is uh Daddy, wait no, his name is ah. I not tellin' ". Stiles says, a crimson flush covering Stiles' face and neck. He's so cute.

  "He's your mate huh? Why won't you tell me his name, baby boy?" I ask, and he looks at me and lets out a cute giggle.

  "Well cause, his name is Peter." Stiles says, whispering the last part with his thumb in his mouth trying to smother his voice. Oh my god, he's so fucking adorable. His wolf is named Peter...He also said Peter is his mate, he knows?! 

   "Baby how did you know Peter was your mate?" I ask, and Stiles looks at me like I should know.

    "Well we are mates, duh. His name is Peter you are Peter. Duh." I laugh at his extra use of the word, and I look into his beautiful eyes. 

     "Puddin' Pop, you are so cute." I say, and kiss his forehead. Wait oh god, he called me his Daddy earlier. Why am I so slow? Stiles looks at me, and sticks out his tongue. I sit down on, and stare at his beautiful freckled face. I watch as he continues coloring a picture of a dragon, and I look around his room. He has a fleece baby blue blanket on his bed, there's a box of toys at the end of his bed, and I look into the open closet and see like seventy stuffies. The wolf is my favorite. I flick my gaze back to the little boy in front of me, and see that he's playing with the hair that rests behind his ear. The tell-tale sign that Stiles is getting tired. I smile as my mate lets out a quiet yawn, and continues to draw. "Hey, little one. I think it's time for bed." Stiles looks up from his coloring book, and goes to shake his head then decides to nod.

   "I's tired Peter." I feel a little more light enter my soul as this is said, and as he climbs into my lap. Stiles rests his head against my chest, and I grab his blanket off of the end of the bed. I wrap the blanket around us, and I carefully stand up. I walk over to the side of his bed, toeing my shoes off, and climbing under the covers with him on my chest. When he wakes up, and he's big he won't like that I stayed. He will be embarrassed, and he'll probably yell at me to get out. But I don't care, I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut, and then it's StilesandPeter, not Stiles and Peter. Then there's Scott.

**Stiles' P.O.V**

        Who the fuck is underneath me? Fuck, it's Peter. I was little, and I told him too much. He didn't seem disgusted by it though. I smile to myself, and open my eyes. I lift my head slightly, and see that Peter is still asleep. I lay my head back down against his chest, and listen to his heart. It's slow, steady, and calming. I take a deep breath, and the signature Peter smell wafts into my nostrils. His cologne, and the smell of old books. I lift my head up again, and I move closer to his face. Oh god, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to finally press my lips to his, and I'm going to kiss Peter Hale. I lean in, and as I press my lips against his, he's looking right at me. I close my eyes, and feel him place his hands on the back of my head pulling me closer. I feel his tongue lick my lips, and I immediately open my mouth. The kiss is sloppy, needy, desperate, and passionate. Our hands start moving on each-others body, Peter squeezing my ass, making a moan slip past my lips. I grind my hips against Peter, and pull him up so he's against the headboard. "Mmm, Peter." I let out a whimper, and he gently smacks my ass. Our bodies fit together like we are meant to do this. I move my mouth down his neck, and start sucking on the skin. Peter lets out a groan, and pulls my ass down rubbing his jean clad cock against me. I let out a whimper, and feel Peter wrap his hands around my thighs. 

    "Good boy, grind on Daddy's cock." I let out a slutty moan at Peter's words, and start grinding hard against him. Peter attaches his mouth to my throat, and I feel him nibbling on my neck. I let out a high pitch whine, and I hear Peter's wolf growl. 

    "Mmm Daddy, fuck Alpha." Peter's finger is pressed against my rim, which happens to be leaking (slick?), fuck that's hot. I moan loudly when Peter slips one of his thick fingers inside of me. I continue grinding against him, and Peter starts moving his finger inside my ass. I throw my head back, baring my neck to him, and I start fucking myself on his finger. Peter quickly adds a second finger, and I feel him stretching me open. Then his fingers press against my prostate, and I squeal in pleasure. "Fuck, Peter. You're going to make me cum." I moan out, and then I feel Peter's free hand rub against my cotton covered cock. 

   "C'mon baby, cum for me." That's what does it for me, his permission, my body tenses up ass clenching around his fingers causing a grunt from Peter, and then I'm cumming in my onesie. My whole body shakes, and I gasp at the feeling of my warm cum running down my thighs. That's when I feel it, Peter's knot swollen in his jeans, and his fingers squeezing my hips hard enough to leave bruises and the nip of his claws. I press my lips against his, and he kisses back rough as he creams in his pants. "Shit Stiles, you are amazing." Peter pants out fingers slipping from my hip. I place a kiss to his cheek, and he smiles at me. "We should clean up, baby." I smile at the pet name, and I nod my head. I climb off of Peter, and walk towards my dresser. I open the drawer grabbing a pair of the boxers that are too big on me, throwing them at Peter, and grabbing a feminine outfit for the [day](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1532645648123).(Not wearing shoes yet). I walk into my bathroom, quickly getting dressed. I walk back into my room, and see Peter picking up my toys. 

  "Hey, babe. You don't have to do that." I say smiling when he gasps when he looks up at me. I blush, doing a twirl for him, and grab my Peter Stuffie. 

   "I wanna help you clean up, baby. Also you look gorgeous." He says giving me a kiss, and walking into my closet with the toys. "I'll remake the bed with these pink sheets, and the comforter. Okay baby? Go wash the rest." I smile, and set the Wolf stuffie on my night stand. I pull my blankie off the bed, and I fold it up. I take off the rest of the soiled sheets and the comforter. I strip the pillows, and put everything in my laundry basket. I walk downstairs, and head towards the laundry room. I dump all my dirty laundry into the rather large washing machine, and then I add the soap. I start the machine, leaving the laundry basket behind, and I walk back upstairs. When I get into my room, Peter is finishing putting the last pillow case on one of my pillows. I walk into the room, and he turns around looking at me. 

   "I've had these sheets on my bed in a long time." I say smiling at my rainbow comforter, and the unicorns on my pillow cases."Haha we are so mated. We are cleaning one of our dens." I say laughing, looking into Peter's eyes. Peter smiles back, and moves closer after setting the last pillow on my bed. Peter grabs my hand, pulling me close and kissing me. I kiss him back, and wrap my arms around his waist. I pull back looking into his eyes, and letting out a giggle. I rest my head in his neck, and Peter sucks at my neck. "Oh god, Peter." I moan, and squeeze my eyes shut as he leaves a mark on my neck. At least that's what I think is happening, with all the kissing an nibblin' going on on my neck, he's sure to leave a mark. When Peter pulls off, I look into his eyes, and his victory smirk appears on his face when he looks at my neck. "You gave me a hickey." I state, and Peter nods. I smile at him, and I pull him towards the bed. Upon laying down I remember how fluffy my blanket is. Peter lays down next to me, and I lay my head against his chest. His heart-beat calms me down, and soon I feel myself falling asleep. 

 "Stiles!" Scott's voice shouts from outside my room, and I open my eyes as he opens the door. He looks at my bed, and notices my company. I hear Scott growl, and immediately Peter growls back sitting up. Scott starts to advance at Peter, and I jump into Peter's lap. I look into Scott's eyes, and surprisingly the next growl comes from me. The human.

 "Get away from my mate!" I shout my blood pounding in my ears, and Scott jumps. "Don't fucking touch him." I say scowling, and I feel Peter's hands on my shoulders.

 "Shh, baby. It's okay." Peter whispers pressing his lips against my ear, and calming me down. I bare my neck to Peter, and Scott stares right at me.

 "Shit, Peter don't fucking hurt him." Scott says looking at the ground, and I laugh. 

  "What did you want Scott?" I say my voice calm, and gentle. Scott looks at me, and smiles wide. Scott steps closer, and smirks when he sees the hickey on my neck. I feel Peter flinch behind me, and I look up at him.

  "McCall you smell more of my nephew than usual." Peter says, and I let out a laugh at the look on Peter's face. Oh fuck. I start laughing hysterically, and look over at Scott with tear-filled eyes. I wipe my eyes, and see the redness of Scott's skin.

  "That's why you're here. To tell me you and Derek fucked?" I ask, and Scott nods. "Oh god." I say calming my laughter down. "A couple minutes earlier you would've walked in on me getting this hickey."

  "So glad Derek kissed me longer before I left then." Scott says laughing softly, and I smile at him.

    "Congrats bro, now how about a movie." I say, and he laughs opening my entertainment stand, pulling out a random movie, and setting it up in the DVD player. I lay at the end of the bed, and Peter crawls down beside me. He hooks an arm around my back, and Scottie sits on the teal beanbag chair at the end of my bed. Scott skips to the menu, and presses play. I let out a laugh when I notice he grabbed one of are favorite cartoons to watch as kids, and I pet his hair. "Awesome dude." 

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter's P.O.V**

       I walk up the stairs hand in hand to the door of my nephew's loft with my love. God the smell coming off of us is amazing, it smells of cherries, strawberries, and roses. But the way Stiles smells holy fuck, does he smell delicious. He smells of my cum, and his normal smell of honey, vanilla, and lavender. He also smells a little of pine, and I love it. He always smells good, even when he doesn't. I smile realizing we are at the top of the stairs, and we are about to be hounded by the pack minus Scott. "You ready love?" I ask, and he smiles at me nervously.

    "Uh Yeah I guess, Alpha." Stiles says, pulling at my wolf-strings, and I kiss his soft lips. I face the door, reaching out for the handle I slide it open. I grab Stiles' hand again, and pull him pass the threshold with me. I close the door behind us, and smirk when I hear the rest of the pack join us. I feel Stiles squeeze my hand, and I smell the protectiveness and anger roll off of him. I puff up my chest in pride, and chuckle when Stiles stands in front of me when the pack starts getting closer. I place my hand on his shoulder, calming him down, and I smirk at the growl coming from the curly-haired blonde. Issac, better watch out before Stiles gets to him.

   "Peter what are you doing here?" Derek growls, oh I guess Scott really didn't tell anyone, and I smirk.

   "Well last time I checked you are my nephew, and there's a pack meeting going on here. Family equals Pack dumbass." I say, and smile at the sweet giggle that comes from Stiles.

  "Scott I can't believe you didn't even tell him." Stiles says laughing hysterically, hand clutching his stomach. "You guys seriously can't smell it? I'm literally covered and filled with it." Stiles says, and I let out a possessive growl wrapping my hand tight around his hip. 

  "First of all Stiles ew, Sorry I didn't tell my boyfriend you were fucking his uncle." Scott says smiling sarcastically, and the three of us share glances then out laughs. That's when I hear the pack gasp, how did they actually not smell my cum inside him? There's a lot. He also has hickey's everywhere.

  "You are doing what with Stiles!" The sound of an overprotective Banshee shouts, and Stiles is standing tall in front of me. Stiles stares down at Lydia letting the same growl out he made when Scott tried attacking me, and everyone stares at him in shock. 

"Get the hell away from my Alpha, Now!" He shouts, panting heavily and walking backwards closer to me. He sighs resting his head on my shoulder, and letting it roll back.

"Sheesh what is wrong with you, Stiles." Issac's voice says breaking the new found silence, and I feel Stiles tense up getting ready to lunge forward at one of his friends. I place my hands on his biceps holding him against me, and I bite his neck with my human teeth. Stiles moans calming down, relaxing his muscles, and he leans against me again. 

"This is what happens when a human and werewolf are mates." Derek says, starting to smile, and he looks at Issac. "After the human is claimed to their werewolf mate they get possessive the first few days, then afterwards they get extremely cuddly and loving, and the next they get extremely  _needy._ " I laugh at the way my nephew explains the claim week, and I smile at the extremely relaxed boy leaning against my chest. We have one more day of him being possessive, then we get to be even more cuddly. 

"So are we going to get to work or what?" I hear Stiles ask, and hear a few chuckles come from the pack. I press a kiss to his hair, and smile softly. When I look the rest of the pack is smiling at us, and Derek starts talking about the next project. God I love my Puddin' Pop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stiles' P.O.V**

 

      I smile at Peter, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I smile at the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YQPJWZBWXI&list=RDMM9YQPJWZBWXI&start_radio=1) playing from my laptop, and I sway my hips. I smile when Peter starts dancing with me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and holds me close. I look up at him smiling into his pretty eyes, and he smiles back at me. I step onto his feet, and we continue dancing around in my bedroom. I let out a giggle, and look at the beautiful man in front of me. He changed for me. He's even started seeing a therapist, and he's learned some coping mech's. We both write in journals at the end of the day, and if we are comfortable we share. He's also learned to cook when he's upset, letting his anger out into making a delicious meal. I of course bake when I get stressed, that's what mom did before she got sick. God, my man is everything I could ask for and more. Fuck so much more. I giggle when his soft sweatpants tickle my [bare legs](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1533289971173), and I step off of him. I pull myself face first into his bare chest, and I press my lips to his sternum leaving a loving kiss. I wrap my arms around his waist, and I feel tears prick my eyes. I hide my face into his chest, and I feel his finger push up my chin. "He-y" I say voice cracking, and I shut my eyes shaking my head. What the fuck is wrong with me, I was just so happy. I feel Peter's lips against mine, and I kiss back. 

"Don't cry love."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I love you." I say quietly, and Peter kisses my chin.

"Don't be sorry, baby. We are in the second phase of the claiming week. I also love you, my love." Peter's voice rings through my ears, and I place my lips against his chest. I rub my head against him, and get a purr of approval. I smile into his chest, and step back looking into his eyes.

"Can we make a fort, Alpha?" I ask, and I giggle when he nods. "Thank you, Sir." I grab Peter's hand, and drag him to the door. I open the door, and walk with him downstairs. I smile at him, and move so my body is behind him. I place my hands on his shoulders, and I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. My arms swing over his shoulder, and I smile when he grabs a hold of my legs. "We should get some food first, Daddy." Peter chuckles, and carries me into the kitchen. 

"What do you want? There's some chips, oh you guys have double stuffed Oreo's! Fuck we are going to take the chips, the cookies, and the juice you always have in the fridge." I laugh at my rambling boyfriend, and climb off of his back. I grab his hand, and kiss his cheek. I run a hand through my hair, and I walk to the fridge.  I open the door, and pull out the guava juice. I set it on the counter, and I grab a few gogurts and throw them on the counter. I smile at Peter, and watch as he grabs his favorite cookies. The way his eyes light up making me melt, and I watch as he sets them down on the counter next to me. Peter's hand finds a home squeezing my ass, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Babe go get the variety pack of chips." I say, and he chuckles swatting my ass making me yelp. I grab a pink bag, and place all of our food into it. I walk into the hallway, and grab the blankets, and fairy lights for the fort. I walk into the living room, and smile when I see Peter smiling up at me from the floor. "Can you go get Peter from upstairs?" I giggle when Peter jumps up, and quickly walks towards the stairs. I smile starting to set up some of the blankets for our bed on the floor, and I lay a few pillows out. I smile when I hear my love walk up behind me, and I turn around. I hand him a corner of the blanket, silently asking for help, and he smiles sweetly at me. He grabs the blanket, and starts helping me. We quickly set up the blankets, and now is time to set up the lights. I climb into the fort, and carefully set up the lights, plugging them in. I climb out, and smile at our [finished fort.](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/webdr01/2013/3/28/14/enhanced-buzz-12537-1364496142-12.jpg?downsize=715:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) I grab the bag of food, and climb back in the fort. I set the food on a spot in the corner, I watch as Peter kneels crawling in, and I grab the juice. I let out a huff of air, and grab Peter's hand when he's finally right next to me. I smile at him, and he presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back, and feel his hands go to my hair. He pulls me down onto the pillow, and we kiss passionately. I smile against his lips, and pull back taking a deep breath. "Fuck, you're amazing" I say breathlessly, and Peter chuckles.

"I could say the same about you." I giggle at Peter's words, and I grab the TV remote. I turn around pressing my back to his chest, and he wraps an arm around my waist. I turn on the TV, and smile when I see Spongebob. I put the remote down, and focus on the cartoon. I hear Peter ruffling around with the cookies, and I turn my head to look up at him. I blush when he reaches over, and places a cookie in my mouth. I sink my teeth into the chocolate, and grab the cookie taking a bite. I take the cookie from my mouth, and smile to myself. I finish the bite in my mouth, and throw the rest of it into my mouth. 

"This is so fucking good." I mumble around a mouthful, and I get a squeeze on my hip in response. "Babe, I need you to grab me some chips." I say after finishing the cookie, and giggle when Peter throws a single bag of Doritos at my face. "Thanks." I open the package, and start inhaling chip after chip. I grab the carton of juice twisting off the cap, and take a big gulp of the sweetness. Peter's hand grabs a hold of the carton over my hand, bringing the opening to his lips, and he pours the sweet liquid down his throat. I gasp at the sound of him swallowing, and I take the carton back closing it back up. Peter's lips press against my ear, and I moan at the feeling of his teeth nipping at it. I tip my head back, and Peter moves his mouth to my neck. 

"I'm going to cover you." Peter whispers huskily, and starts sucking on a large patch of skin. I moan when he bites me softly, and I grab his hand that is on my hip. I place his hand on my crotch encouraging him, and he starts palming me. I let my body go slack against him, letting out whines when he starts grinding his cock against my ass. "Fuck you're so pliant for your Alpha." Peter starts grinding hard against my ass, and I let out a loud moan.

"Please fuck me, Alpha. Daddy." I groan out greedily, and soon my boxers are at my ankles. As soon as Peter's hand touches my bare ass, a gush of slick comes out. Peter lets out a grunt, and he presses a finger against my rim. I gasp when he shoves his thick finger inside me, and I loll my head back. More slick starts pouring out of my hole, and soon there's three thick fingers inside of me. It's not enough. "Get that Alpha cock inside me, Now!" I growl out, and Peter growls back pulling his fingers out. Peter rubs the head of his cock against my hole, and then quickly shoves all 11 inches in.  His cock is so thick, and it feels so good. "Oh fuck yes." I moan out, and Peter starts thrusting hard into my ass. I push my hips back against his thrusts, and feel myself being turned over. I land on my hands and knees, and Peter starts fucking me harder.

"Nnghuh." I squeal out, god damn he hit my prostate."Yes, right there Daddy. Oh Peter." I moan softly, and Peter starts snapping his hips up at the same angle. I start whimpering, and moan when I feel Peter's knot start swelling. "That's right give me that knot." I grab the pillow in front of me, my knuckles going white, and I whine when Peter starts getting caught inside me. I feel his hand wrap around me grabbing my cock, and he starts stroking me to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Fuck. fill me up. Give me your pups." I moan, and let out a gasp feeling him still and fill me with his cum. I let out a groan, and start stroking myself, and I scream in pleasure as my orgasm rips through me. I fall onto my chest, and feel Peter carefully turn us onto our sides. He covers us with a blanket, and kisses the back of my neck.

"You're so perfect love." Peter says soothingly, and starts rubbing my stomach. I push myself closer to him, and I grab his hand intertwining our fingers. "I love you." I smile at the sweet tone in Peter's voice, and I turn my head looking up at him.

"I love you Peter." I say smiling at him, closing my eyes smiling bigger when I get a peck on the lips. I feel the exhaustion take over me, and I let myself relax. I let out a yawn, letting sleep take me in it's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Noah's P.O.V**

       I walk into the house locking the door behind me, and smile when I see the blanket fort that Stiles put up. I start walking into the kitchen, but stop when I see a pair of feet much larger than Stiles'. Who the hell- I crouch down looking into the fort. Peter Hale. Stiles. They aren't wearing shirts, and they are CUDDLING. "Hey wake up?! What are you doing with my son?" I say loudly spooking the sleeping pair, and gasping when Stiles' bare thigh moves from under the blanket. The two of them sit up, and Peter covers Stiles up. "You took advantage of my Son, Hale! My gun has wolf's bane bullets in it." I say resting my hand over my gun, and Stiles lets out a sob.

   "No, no, no. Don't hurt him, he's my soulmate. My mate, my Alpha." Stiles says climbing on top of Peter's lap. 

  "You can't possibly believe this Hale, you know the psycho-killer, is your mate." I say yelling at my son, and he lets out a growl. "Great you fucking bit my So-" I start to yell, but I get cut off from a shout from Stiles.

  "You shut the fuck up! He was sick, and he's not anymore. He is my mate, and He did not fucking bite me. We love each-other." Stiles says, and I feel myself getting angrier. 

   "I thought my child was smart. But you are just as daft as your mother when she was sick. Even before then she was idiotic-"

   "How dare you speak about her like that, you sound drunk." Stiles says glaring at me, and I let out a laugh.

    "Why else would I be home so early?" I say smiling, and Peter wraps his arms around Stiles. 

   "You disgust me." Peter pipes up, and shows me his Alpha eyes.

    "Well you fags disgust me too." I say back, walking  to the counter and grabbing the bourbon off the counter. I take off the lid, and I take a swig. "I want you both out of my house." I say, and walk away going into my room. 

  **Peter's P.O.V**

    I feel the rage continue to grow inside me, as my love starts crying so loud it sounds like he's screaming, and I wrap my arms around him tightly. I rub my head at the back of his neck, scenting him, and I press little kisses into his skin. When I've calmed him to the point of whimpers, I turn him around and press a kiss to his lips. "Hey lets get our clothes on, and we can go up into your room okay?" I voice, and Stiles nods sadly. We both grab our clothing, putting it on slowly in sad silence. Once we are finished getting dressed, I unplug the lights, and I walk with Stiles up to his childhood room.  I grab his hand walking into the room, and notice that he's holding Peter in his other hand. I lead Stiles to his bed, and I grab my phone from the table. I put in my pin, and immediately call Scott.

  "What do you want Peter?" Scott says annoyed, and I let out a huff.

  "Seriously that's how you answer the phone? Why not, Hey Peter, why are you calling me when you're with your mate? Or how are you. I'm sick of people not asking me that." I say letting my anger out.

   "Uh sorry, how are you? Why are you calling me while your at Stiles'?" The boy on the other line says, and I look at my love on the bed. 

  "We need all the cars, and the whole pack here. Stiles is moving in with me, don't ask any questions. He needs to process what happened." I say, hitting the end call button and pocketing my phone. I grab all of Stiles' empty bags, and lay them out on the floor. I grab one of the bigger bags, and start packing up the closet. I leave a few things behind like some fitted sheets and such, but all of the important stuff is in the bag. There's still enough room for his toy box with his toys in here. I go to his bed, grabbing his toys from underneath it, and I put it into the bag. I look up at Stiles, and notice he fell asleep holding Peter. They are here. I walk over to the window and motion them up. "Be quiet he's sleeping." I say knowing the werewolves heard me. I watch as Lydia walks to the front door, and hear the door downstairs open and shut. Soon everyone is upstairs, and they are looking at Stiles' sleeping body.  " Okay Lydia the fort in the living room, there's a box down there. Pack it up. Scott you pack the stuff from under his bed. Issac you cuddle him. Derek pack everything that's on his desk. I'll pack his clothes." I spew out, and I grab another bag. I go to his dresser, and immediately start packing his neatly folded clothes. 

   "Aww these are cute." I hear Scott say, and I turn around. He's looking at Stiles' onesies. I finish putting the rest of the clothes into the bag, and I walk over to Scott. "Der, I want to buy some more." Scott says, and I gulp when my nephew smiles at the young man in front of me.

  "I'll get you some more love." Derek says, and I let out a gagging sound.

  "Give me those" I say taking all the onesies away from him, and I walk back over to the bag of clothes. I fold all twenty onesies, and smile at two that are footies. A wolf and a fox. I set them into the bag, and zip it up. I take a deep breath, and rub my face. I hear Lydia start walking up the stairs, and I turn to look at the pack. I sigh when I notice everything except Stiles' the obvious bedding that him and now a sleeping Issac are on top of. I grab the final bag, and walk over to the bed. "Hey sweet boys wake up."  I whisper softly, and smile when Issac wakes up.  I kiss Stiles trying to encourage him to wake up, but he stays asleep. I smirk reaching behind him, and I squeeze his ass.

   "Mmf Alpha." Stiles moans out in his sleep, and I let out a soft laugh when everyone gasps. I wrap my hand around Stiles' throat knowing that it usually wakes him up, and I squeeze his throat gently. Stiles' eyes shoot open, and he smiles looking into my eyes.  "I love when you wake me up like that. Also hey guys. Hi Issac."Stiles says looking behind him, and he gulps when he sees that all of his stuff is packed. I feel myself get angry when Stiles heart speeds up, and I take a deep breath. I sit down next to him, and pull him onto my lap. I wrap my arms around him, and I place a kiss to his forehead.

   "Shh calm down love, Daddy's here." I whisper into his ear, and he leans against my chest. I rub his back until he's calm, and he looks up at me leaving a kiss on my chin. I start moving to get up, and I pull him with me. I help him get out of bed knowing he's sore from earlier, and smile softly at him when we are standing up. I watch as Issac gets out of the bed, and I shoo everyone outside to put stuff in the cars.  When everyone except the two of us are left in his room are start packing his stuff up off of the bedding. I put the rest of his stuff on the bed into the bag. I open his bedside drawer, grabbing his journal, and all of his medication. I put them in the smaller zip of the bag, and I close it all up. I grab Stiles' hand, and swing the duffel over my shoulder. We walk out of his room, and close the door. We walk downstairs, and I groan in annoyance when the sheriff is standing in the kitchen. 

  "I thought I told you to leave." The Sheriff voices,and I wrap my arm around Stiles' waist. 

  "We are, and then you are never seeing him again." I say walking with Stiles towards the door, and I open it I hand Stiles his bag, and I usher him outside. "Also fuck you, Asshole." I say, and step outside slamming the door shut behind me. I walk over to Stiles who is standing next to my car, and I pull him flush against me. I slam my lips against his, and he immediately starts kissing back.  I push him against my car, and I place my hands on his ass. I massage his cheeks in my hands, and I pull back resting my head on his forehead. He lets out a huff of laughter, and I look into his eyes. "I love you Stiles." 

"I love you Peter." God I want to marry him.  
  


 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Stiles' P.O.V**

  I let out a scream as I bolt awake, and I start sobbing heavily. I feel arms wrap around me, and I feel my body start shaking. I squeeze onto Peter's arms, and he pulls me closer so I'm on his lap. He leans forward pressing his lips to my neck, and I let out a whimper. "Peter." I sob out, and turn resting my head against his chest. Peter puts his face into my hair, and he starts purring(?). If it were any other moment that would've gave me a stiffy, but right now it's just calming. "Peter, why did he do that? He knew I was gay." I start whimpering, and Peter grabs my hand intertwining our fingers. 

 "I don't know, Puddin' pop." Peter whispers into my hair, and I squeeze his hand. I turn so I'm fully facing him, and he wraps his arms around my waist. I press my lips to his chin, and I feel his hands rub my back as I start sobbing again. Fuck, when did he start drinking again?! Why!? Shit. I lost both parents. Mom, I love you. God what's wrong with me? The few sobs are so big that my chest starts to hurt and it gets harder to breathe I just wanna scream. Fuck, I'm gonna do it. I place my hands on Peter's ears, and smile apologetically at him.

 "Fuuuuuuucccccck!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and more tears waterfall down my face. It feels like I'm drowning, and floating at the same time. I need to get grounded,fuck. What am I going to do? I look at Peter, and slam my lips against his. He immediately kisses back, and puts his hands in my hair. Peter tugs at my hair, and let out a moan feeling relieved when I'm no longer being drowned by anxiety. I pull back from the kiss, and press my head in Peter's neck. My love runs his fingers through my hair, calming me even more, and I lean into his touch. God he's the only one that can calm me down this quickly. I love him so much. I let out a broken sob, and I push against Peter hoping he would lay down. That's just what he says, and I'm laying on top of him with my ear to his chest. The steady beat of his heart calms my entire being, and Peter sings "A thousand years" to trying to lull me to sleep. His voice is so beautiful. My eyes are heavy. I shut my eyes, and feel sleep start to consume me.

***5 hours later***

 

**Peter's P.O.V**

   I walk around the kitchen, and smell the pack walking towards my apartment. I walk unlock the door, and walk into the bedroom. I smile as I see my mate is resting peacefully, and I lean down pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Baby boy it's time to wake up." I whisper shaking his shoulder softly, and he emits a quiet moan. "C'mon baby, Daddy wants you to wear the [pretty outfit](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1534904480681) we picked out last night." I chuckle softly when Stiles lets out a whine, and opens his eyes. He smiles at me, and I press a kiss to his pretty lips. I lightly spank his ass, and he looks at me with a smirk. "Sorry baby, the pack is here." I smile at him, then see his lips to turn into a pout. "Fine, I'll mark you up some more. But you got get out of the bed." I tell him, and he starts moving fast climbing out of bed getting lightheaded when he stands up too fast. I grab his arm, steadying him, and I plaster my mouth to his neck. I suck and nibble on the skin, for 5 minutes smiling when I see the large hickey on his neck. "Get dressed, your clothes are in the bathroom. I should greet our guests." I say smiling, and slap his ass before turning around walk out of out room. I follow the sound of the pack laughing in the living room, and I sit on my recliner. "Hey." The pack turns around, and looks at me. 

  "Hey, Peter. We wanted to come and see how Stiles is doing." I smile softly at my nephew, and nod my head. I focus my hearing on Stiles and smile when I hear him singing. Stiles' voice gets louder as he walks into our room, and I turn around when he walks out of the room. I pat my lap, making Stiles blush, and he quickly walks over. I pull him onto my lap, and he smiles at everyone in the room. Stiles waves shyly, and leans back putting his face into my neck. I run my fingers through his hair, and I let out a purr.

"C'mon baby, talk to your friends." I smile at him, and he sits up. I press my lips against my mark on his neck, and he shutters. "Such a good boy for Daddy." I whisper against him, and he turns his head shoving his lips against mine. I place my hands on his hips, and kiss him back. Everything and everyone else disappears, and soon Stiles is straddling my lap. I let out a moan when he presses his ass against my dick, but I am quickly brought back to reality when my nephew yells at us. "God, you're amazing baby." Stiles blushes, and turns back around. I place my hands on his thighs, and squeeze them showing off how beautiful my mate is. "I love you."

  "Love you daddy." My mate says, and my chest fills with pride. I kiss his cheek, and we look at all the wide-eyed teenagers. "So hey guys..." Stiles says giggling, and my wolf preens as do I.

   "Hey bro, how are you doing?" Scott asks, and Stiles tenses up. I squeeze his thigh again, and he relaxes against me. 

  "I'm okay. I had a nightmare last night, but I had my babe."  Stiles says, and his heart skips a beat.

  "Are you sure about that?" Scott asks, and Stiles smiles nodding his head. He places his hands on top of mine, and he stares at his bestfriend.

   "Yeah, I was just thinking about how he helped me relax enough to go back to sleep." My love says, and I smirk. "It was perfect."

  "Ummm, ew." Scott says, and Stiles and I bust out laughing.

  "You dirty minded child, he was not talking about sex." I say, and kiss the back of Stiles' head. I wrap my arms around his waist, and I smile at the warmth of him pressed against my chest. "What happened was intimate but it wasn't sexual at all." I sigh out, and hug Stiles.

  "So, sweetheart what actually happened with your dad?" Lydia asks, and Stiles looks over at her. 

  "Um, well Peter and I were laying in our fort. We fell asleep after getting super hot and heavy, and we were so deep in sleep that Peter didn't hear my dad get home. We both were naked, but under blankets. My dad woke us, yelling at us calling us disgusting. Then I realized he was drunk, and he just drove home from work. He was home early, and then he kicked me out." Stiles says monotonously, and I hold him tighter. 

   " What your dad was happy when he thought we were dating!?" Scott says angrily, and he grabs Derek's hand. "How does someone go from wanting his son to be with a guy, and then become so homophobic?!" Scott growls, and everyone stares at him. "Dude how does he go from being excited about the kiss, then kick you out." Scott says almost howling, and I stare at him.

  "Excuse me what kiss?!" My nephew and I synchronize, and both of our boys laugh. 

  "His dad walked in during practice." Scott says smirking, and I raise my eyebrow.

  "Scott! We swore to not talk about that!" Stiles says, and I hear his heart miss a beat at the mention of his "father".

 "Okay that's enough of that talk." I say, and my fangs come out. I close my eyes, and I can feel the hot red anger boiling inside me. "No one hurts my mate." I say in my Alpha voice, and I stare at Scott. Stiles turns around to look at me, and places his hands on my face.

  "As much as this turns me on, my friends aren't going to hurt me. Put those away." Stiles says running his finger along my fangs, and I feel my abdomen tighten. Then it relaxes and I am cumming in my pants as I howl. "Fuck that was hot." Stiles says out of breath, and I loll my head back.

  "Well that was awkward, Stiles you have no idea how good that feels." Derek says, and Stiles laughs. 

  "I'm sure it's pretty orgasmic." My boy says, and I let out a chuckle. It sure is. I take over the wolf, and my fangs go back. I press my lips to Stiles', and he immediately kisses back. The kiss is chaste, and when we pull back I stand up going into our room to get cleaned up.

 

**Stiles' P.O.V**

    "God, I love him so much." I smile, and look at all of my friends. They smile at me, and I stand up walking to the TV. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, and everyone nods. "Derek order pizza and 2 liters, please." I say, and he nods an affirmative pulling his phone out of his pocket. I grab twilight, and put it into the DVD player. I smile at the cheer from Lydia, and I grab the remote going back to the chair. I smile when Peter is back, and I climb into his lap. 

 "The Pizza should be here in fifteen to thirty minutes." Derek says, and I smile at him thanking him silently. He smiles back, and I watch as he sits down pulling Scott onto his lap. 

  "Stiles play the movie." Lydia says, and I let out a giggle. I press play, and watch the screen leaning into my lovers chest. I smile when he wraps his arms around me, and I place a kiss to his cheek. Exactly seventeen minutes into the movie the pizza arrives, and I go to stand up getting pulled down. I watch as Scott and Derek get up, and walk to the door. When they come back they are carrying like fifteen pizza's, and every regular pop flavor. 

  "Damn." I say, and look up at them. They place the pizza on the coffee table, as well as the pop, and I grab the bag out of Scott's hands. I pass around the paper plates, and we all grab a few slices. I pour myself a cup of Mountain Dew, and I climb back onto Peter. My back against the armrest, and my legs across his lap. I take a bite, and press play. The movie resumes, and I watch intently. When we get through the third movie, all the pizza is gone, and I'm still hungry. I grab Peter's phone, and I unlock it. I open postmates, and I tap on my favorite Japanese/Chinese restaurant. I order a lot of chicken, Daifuku, dango, and cinnamon yatsuhashi. Peter looks at me, and smiles.

  "Good boy, knowing you can get whatever you want." I smile at his words, and I kiss him. I turn back to the TV, and I press play smiling. I smile at the beautiful scene in front of me, and jump when there's a knock at the door. Well, that was quick. I stand up, and walk over to the door.

  "You ordered more food?" Scott asks, and I hear Peter chuckle.

  "Yes he did." Peter says, and I open the door. I smile greeting the man in front of me, and he hands me my bag of food. I thank him, closing the door, and walk back to Peter sitting down. I grab the chicken, and open the box. I moan at the smell, and I start shoveling it into my face. Thank fuck for boneless chicken. I blush when everyone is staring, and I lick off my fingers. "The noises your making eating that, is kinda making me jealous." Peter says, and I blush even harder. 

 "Shit, I was moaning with every bite wasn't I?" I ask, and everyone nods. "Watch the movie." I say, and everyone laughs their focus turning back to the movie. I continue eating my chicken, and watch the movie. When they are about to get married, I wipe my hands off with a napkin, I grab my Yatsuhashi. I open the lid, and hand one to Peter. I grab a piece, and start eating while crying as Bella walks down the aisle. I let out a whimper when she is finally next to Edward, and Peter rubs my back. I finish with this box, and close it setting it on the table. I grab the dango, and cry louder when the ceremony starts. I start eating the sweet dumplings, and I continue to watch. When the ceremony is over, and they're at the reception, I finished all of my sweets, and I'm laying against Peter. I smile as "A thousand years" starts playing, and I look up at Peter. He sings the lyrics softly into my ear, and I let the tears roll freely. God he's perfect. I let out a hiccup silently sobbing, and I grab his hand. I intertwine our fingers, holding onto him tightly, and he pulls me flush against him as he continues to sing. He's everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stiles' P.O.V**

***4 months later*(The day after Stiles turned 18)**

    I wake up to my phone ringing, and I roll my eyes. I turn to look at the screen, and groan as "Pops" flashes across the screen. I press the ignore button, and lay back onto Peter's chest. I feel like I'm being swallowed, everything is dark, I can't breathe. Inhale. Peter. Exhale. Loves. Inhale. You. Exhale. Freedom. I wrap my body around Peter, and he starts petting my hair. I hear a ping come from my phone, he left a fucking voicemail. I crawl out of bed, grabbing my phone, and unplug it. I walk into our bathroom, and close the door. I unlock my phone, and call my voicemail. I put in my pin, and it tells me I have a voicemail. 

   "Mieczyslaw, I'm so sorry. *hiccup* Come back home. I miss you, Son. *drunk sobbing* This is all my fault." Yes it is."Just come home." No. "I didn't mean it. I won't do it again. I promise."  You've promised this before. "I know I broke a lot of promises, but you have to trust me on this one. I miss you. I need you." Should've thought about that before you kicked me out. "I love you, kiddo." I doubt it. The voicemail cuts off there, and I hangup. I feel tears running down my face, and I jump when the door opens. Peter pulls me into his chest, and stands up. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and my legs around his waist. He takes my phone from me, and throws it onto our bed. He presses his lips against mine, and I move my hands to his face. I kiss him back messily, and his hands slide to my back. He deepens the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth, and I follow suit. The kiss gets super hot and passionate making me gasp for air. When I gasped I bared my neck, and now Peter is all over it giving me hickeys and bite marks. I moan at the thought of people knowing who I belong to, and Peter seems to catch on sucking another large bruise into my skin.  

 "Fuck Peter." I moan out, and his hands move to my ass. He turns us around, and walks back into the bedroom. He climbs onto the bed, and lays me down gently. I place my hands on Peter's bare chest, and I move them down his abs. "I love you." Peter's wolf lets out a whine, and I look into his eyes. Peter stares back, and kisses me deeply.

 "I love you, doll." Peter replies, a hint of his Alpha voice coming through, and he pulls off my sweatpants. I sigh in relief when he wraps a hand around my shaft, and he starts stroking me slowly. I moan tightening my toes, and he smirks leaning in and kissing me. I kiss back, moaning into his mouth, and whine when his hands leave me. I open my eyes, to see Peter pulling off his boxers, and I wolf-whistle at him. He chuckles at me, and leans back kissing me more. I kiss him back, and he throws his boxers on the floor. I moan at the feeling of him grinding against me, and he lets out a grunt in response. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, and I gasp. I place my hands on his back, and my nails dig into his skin as he pushes into me with a little stretch. Thank fuck for last night. Peter thrusts slow and hard, sticking his tongue into my mouth. I kiss him back, suckling on his tongue, and I feel my cock twitch as he lets out a growl. I close my eyes, letting out a moan when Peter hits my prostate, and his mouth is moving down my body. His arms go behind my back, and he lifts me up. His knees are bent, and he's sitting on them rocking his hips passionately up into me.

 "Fuck, Peter." I cry out, and his mouth moves to my left nipple. The other being played with in his hands. I wrap my arms around his neck, and I push him back onto the bed. He kicks his legs out straight, and I lean down close to Peter. I love the moans he's making as he's jostled inside of me. I start grinding my ass down on his cock, he holds me close, and he runs his fingers down the side of my face. I press my lips against his, and he moans in response kissing me passionately keeping his hands in place on my face. I feel the sweat pouring out of me, and it encourages me. I move my hips a bit faster, and my mouth drops open in a silent scream. Peter sucking on my lips, and all over my body. His hands on my ass, spreading my cheeks apart, and thrusting into me as I grind back against him. "Uh,shit." I moan when I feel Peter knotting me. I move faster, his knot catching on my rim, and I moan when all I can do is rock on his cock. Peter uses his human teeth, and bites my skin making scream as I start cumming hard. His cock twitches inside me, and I'm being filled. I throw my head back, and Peter's lips press against my Adams apple. Peter turns us so we're on our sides, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I feel Peter shoot another load into me, and I throw my head back. "Holy shit, that's amazing."

 "Yes, it is. Such a good boy." Peter says giving me a kiss, and I smile to myself. I let myself fall back to sleep, and my chest warms up.

***6 hours later***

I wake up with my face in Peter's pillow, and I'm laying spread-eagle. Damn my ass is sore. I take a deep breath coughing at my dry throat, and wipe off the dried drool. "Peter!" I say whining, and carefully climb out of bed. I put on my robe, and limp out of the bedroom. I smile when I see Peter looking at me from the kitchen, and I walk over to him wincing every other step. My lover joins me in the middle, and he presses a sweet kiss to my forehead.  Peter leans down further pressing his lips against mine, and I immediately kiss back. I smile sweetly at him, and pull back looking into his beautiful eyes. "Mornin'." I whisper, and he smiles at me. 

  "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Peter says, and kisses my forehead. I hear laughter come from the living room, and I raise my eyebrow at Peter.

   "What is everyone doing here?" I ask, and Peter just sticks his tongue out at me. I walk back into our room pulling on a pair of sweatpants, and Peter's favorite sweater. I grab Peter, and walk into the living room. I smile at everyone, and walk over to Lydia. I sit next to her, and I lay my head against her shoulder. "Hey Lyds." I whisper, and she wraps her arm around my back. I let out a yawn, and I look up at the boys. I smile brightly at Scott and Derek seeing they are holding hands. "You two are cute, but Peter and I are cuter." I say, and stick my tongue out at them.

  "Yes we are, love."


	8. Chapter 8

[Stiles' outfit](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1539815197393).  ***3 months later***

 

**Stiles' P.O.V**

           I take a deep breath smiling at the sweet smell of the cut grass. I run through the field, and sigh happily when it starts to rain lightly. I spin around, and run off into the preserve. "Mischief." What the fuck? That was mom's voice. I look around, and see a fox staring at me with a loving look in its eyes.

        "No, you died." I state, and then the Fox comes closer. I back up, and the fox jumps at me. I feel pain in my side, and look down to see blood soaking my shirt. That fox is nowhere to be seen. I feel myself become light-headed, and I become dizzy. I feel myself falling, and darkness surrounds me.

_*5 hours later*_

        I open my eyes, and see that I'm somehow in the Jeep. I look at my side, and see nothing there. "Must've been a dream." I start the car, and drive off towards home. When I get there I park the Jeep, and quickly go inside. My eyebrows raise in concern when I see the pack pacing back in forth on their phones, and Peter's eyes snap up when he hears me. 

     "Oh thank God, baby. Where were you?" Peter says loudly, and I cover my ears.

      "Ow, and I was sleeping in my Jeep for some weird reason." I tell him, and he sighs.

       "Call off the dogs." Peter tells the pack, and I laugh.

        "We thought you were going to the preserve, that's what you told us. You were gone for five hours." Peter tells me, and I feel myself get nervous. What if it wasn't a dream? I run into the bathroom, and take off my shirt. I run my hand down my side, and suddenly I can see better. I look in the mirror, and scream when I see that my eyes are orange. I have fangs, claws, and there's fox ears on my head. I look behind me, and see that I have three tails. "Stiles!" Peter shouts, and opens the door. We make eye contact in the mirror, and his eyes flash.

       "I was bit in the woods by a fox, that sounded like my mom." I whisper, and I look at my hands. I stare at my claws, and tears pour down my face. I let out a sob, and grip tightly onto Peter. He picks me up, and sets me on the sink. I watch him as he takes his shirt off, and wraps his arms around him. He places his hand on the back of my head, holding it against his chest, and I take a deep breath. My claws retract, and I am no longer sitting my tails that are disappearing. "Alpha." I whimper out, and suddenly I'm out.

**Peter's P.O.V**

       I smile sadly at my mate, and pick him up bridal style. I carry him to our bed, and set him down. I cover him with the blanket, and walk back into the living room. I rub my face with my hand, and look at the pack. "I'm sorry, but everyone needs to leave. Stiles will be fine." 

     "He smelled different." Scott tells me, and I nod.

     "I know that. But everyone leave, I have to make it smell like me in here." I say raising my arm in the direction of the door, and Derek looks at me knowingly. I nod at him, and he pull Scott with him out the door. "Malia you should stay." She sits back down, and I watch as the rest of the pack leaves. When they're outside, I lock the door, and walk over to my daughter.

    "So why do I have to stay, not like I'm mad about it, but?" She asks, and I run my hand down her cheek.

    "Well Malia, Stiles was bit and he has turned rather quickly. He is a werefox." I tell her, and her eyes go wide. She lets out a growl, and I smile at her.

    "Who bit him?" She's angry. 

    "Well honey, it was his mother. She did have Frontal Temporal Dementia, but a nurse purposely overdosed her. When they get murdered in their human form, they turn into foxes until they die. His mother must have done something to make sure he didn't shift. She must've bit him, because she's scared." I sigh, and grab her hand. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, and I hug her tightly.

     "What else?"  She asks, and I grab her shoulders.

     "He's an Omega. I'm his mate, you're my daughter. His fox has adopted you, so if you leave before he wakes up he'll freak out." I smile at her sadly, and she smiles back. She let's out a quiet laugh, and I look at her. 

    "This is amazing." She smiles, and more tears roll down her face. "Shit why am I crying?" I laugh, and hug her.

    "It's the Omega hormones. They get to his family, and his pack. But we are affected by it much more." I say laughing when a tear rolls down my cheek, and I wipe it off. Malia perks up, and I turn around hearing Stiles walking around in the room. "Stiles, we are out here." I call, and hear Stiles stop walking. When he's walking again it's louder, and I smile at him when he walks out of the room. "C'mere sweetie." He smiles at me, and starts running towards me. He jumps into my lap, and I wrap my arms around his back. Stiles eyes are glowing orange, and he leans in licking my cheek. Malia laughs making Stiles look at her, and he leans over licking her face. He giggles, and turns back to me straddling my lap. He rests his head on my shoulder, and kisses my neck softly.

    "Daddy I'm really hot." Stiles whines, and I look at Malia. She nods, and gets up walking to the door. When she's outside, I grab his hips, and press my lips against his.  He kisses back right away, and I grab the back of his head. I put my free hand between his legs, and moan when I feel his wetness leaked through his jeans. I pick him up carrying him to the bedroom, and drop him on the bed. I take off the rest of my clothes, and climb on the bed. I climb over Stiles, and lean down licking his ear. I pull back flashing my eyes at him, and the gloss in his eyes lessen. "Peter, what is it?"

   "You're in early heat. Do you want me to wear a condom?" I ask, and his face lights up.

   "No, I'm ready." I smile at my boy, and lean back down sucking on his neck. I undo his jeans pulling them off with his panties, and I sit up holding his legs apart. I smile at his new pussy, and I run my hands down his legs. 

   "Well look at what we have here." I keep eye contact when I push a finger into his pretty cunt, and watch as his face contorts in pleasure. "Such a sweet little pussy." He gasps, and I lean down sucking on his clit. I push another finger in, sucking on his balls, and licking all the way down to his ass. I stretch my fingers inside of him, adding a third, and stretching him enough for my cock. I lean over him fucking my fingers in him, and kiss him sloppily. "Tell me what you want." I order and Stiles moans. 

  "I want your big cock in my virgin pussy!" The both of us moan at his words, and I pull my fingers out. I rub my cock against his pussy, and gently slide in watching his beautiful face. I lean in kissing him passionately, and push in all the way. I grunt at the tight heat, and feel him clench around me. 

 "So impatient." I chuckle at him, and start thrusting shallowly.  Stiles starts whimpering, and I smirk moving my hips faster. I press my lips against his neck, sucking on his skin, and he chokes in pleasure. I press my lips against his forehead, and feel overwhelmed with love. I start thrusting passionately, and moan loudly. "I love you so much." 

  "Oh fuck, I love you too." Stiles grabs my face pulling me in, and we start kissing with all of our love. I grab his hips, and start thrusting harder. I wrap his legs around my waist, fucking him deeper and as hard as I can. His head lolls back against the pillow, and he arches his back. I groan, and start thrusting faster. His face scrunches up in pleasure, and his eyes flutter. I smirk sucking on his nipples, and he cums all over my cock. I press my mouth against his neck, and smile.

  "Oh baby that's only the first one." I moan out feeling him clench around me, and I keep fucking him hard.  He starts whimpering, and his pussy flutters around my cock. My eyes roll into the back of my head, and I feel my cock start swelling. I pull out, and flip him over. I shove myself back in, and start pounding him. I smack his ass, and he shakes through his second orgasm. I grunt shoving my knot inside him, and let out a growl knowing I'm going to breeding my mate. I hear his fox start chattering, and I whine my knot growing to full size. I squeeze my eyes shut, and start cumming inside him. Load after load enter's him, and he cum a third time to me filling him up. I wrap my arm around his side, and roll us over. I grunt when my knot shift inside him, and he turn his head looking up at him. I press my lips against his, and kiss him slowly. "I love you my Puddin' pop."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Stiles' P.O.V**

 

        My heat lasted a week, and there was a lot of amazing sex. I've never had so much cum inside me, and fuck it feels good. Peter put a vaginal plug inside me, just to make sure I get pregnant, and I smile at the image of me walking around pregnant.  _I  jump on Scottie, and we laugh."Silly Foxy!" I tickle him with my tails and cuddle him. We fall asleep on the floor, and when I wake up he's gone. I can't make my tails, ear, and my claws come out. I start crying and run to mom._ I feel tears come to my eyes at the sudden memory, and I slap a hand over my mouth. She took it away from me. Why? Why the fuck would she do that? I let out a sob, and run to the guest bathroom when I hear Peter wake up. I lock the door and slide down to the floor. Peter's right outside the door. I wipe my face off and stand up. I unlock the door and walk over to the sink. I splash cold water on my face and look up when Peter walks in. "Hey, Sweetie." He presses his lips to my neck, and I lean against him. I squeeze my legs together wincing at how the plug rubs me. 

      "Can we take the plug out now, Daddy? It hurts." I wiggle my hips against him and let out a whine.

      "If you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna plug you up with something else." I gasp and push against him harder. He manhandles me, bending me over the sink, and pulling my pants off. He pulls off my panties and his hand wraps around the base. I turn around and lock eyes with his Alpha red. I feel myself start rambling, and he kisses me. Soon he's fucking me and it's intense. My pussy is so sore, and he's fucking me hard. He's pinching my nipples, sucking marks into my neck, and grabs my head pulling it back. He starts pounding me, the friction making my pussy burn. I let out a whimper and feel my pussy quiver. 

     "Daddy please don't knot me, the pack is coming over. It's pack night. At ours." He growls in my ear and starts pounding me faster.

     "We all know you love my cock more than the pack, don't ya baby? Daddy's little cock whore. Doesn't matter what hole I'm fucking, you moan like a little slut. All for me." I moan loudly at his words, and he pulls out. I feel him lining himself up and he shoves his cock in my ass. I whimper feeling myself about to cum and I grab on his hand. 

    "I'm so close, Daddy." I moan out and he wraps his hand around my cock. It only takes a few tugs and I'm cumming hard. I clench on his cock, and I feel his cum painting my insides. He pulls out, kissing my neck, and he pulls my pants up. "Thank you, Daddy." I turn around pressing my lips to his, and he kisses back gently. 

    "We should get dressed since it is pack night," Peter says looking me in the eyes and I laugh kissing his cheek. "I don't want them to see you in your pretty panties, baby." He growls possessively and squeezes my ass. I wink at him and slide away from him. I shake my ass sticking my tongue out at him and run to our bedroom. I grab a cute outfit and quickly get [dressed](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546034110784) blushing when Peter whistles at me. I walk over to him smirking at his basically naked body and I run my hand down his side grabbing his crotch tightly. 

    "I don't want anyone seeing your cock Daddy, it's mine." I walk out of our room and into the kitchen. I get the sandwich trays out of the fridge, setting them on the counter and getting the box of single serve chips. If they want something to drink they have to get up and do it themselves. I hear Peter walking over, so I look up and my breath gets caught in my throat. He looks [so soft](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546036570250). I can also see his cock through his pants. "Babe, seriously." I point to his dick but he just smirks. 

    "Better access if we wanna sneakily fuck." I whimper at the thought of being surrounded by werewolves while riding Peter and he walks over biting my neck. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

   "Fuck yeah it is." He kisses me gently and spanks my ass. He walks over to the living room with the food setting it on the coffee table and sits down in our armchair. We didn't get our scent out of it after my heat. I unlock the door and walk over to my mate. I sit in his lap with my face towards him and I nuzzle against his neck. "Alpha you smell so good." I feel myself getting excited and feel my back itch as I shift slightly. "My tails are back." I giggle and Peter peppers my face with kisses. I run my hand through my hair and squeal gleefully when I feel my fox ears on top of my head. I stare at Peter with the stupidest grin on my face and he smiles back.

   "My sweet little kit you are so cute." I giggle feeling my face heating up and kiss him while hearing the pack walking to the door. I turn around in his lap and wrap my tails around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and the pack walks in the door. I wave at them and they all pile through the door. They smile at me and walk into the living room. They sit on the sofas, and I push back on Peter's lap. He grabs my hips and leans closer. "Not yet baby." I blush and look at my family. "Get us some food little one." I stand up opening the sandwich tray and everyone quickly gets up to grab one. I grab two and grab some chips. I drop a bag on purpose and bend over in front of Peter to pick it up. "Fuck," Peter growls and I stand up. I sit back on his lap and feel his hard cock through his pants. I hand him a sandwich and the blanket off of the back of the chair. I lay the blanket over my lap and I feel his dick slap my back. I sit up slightly and feel his hand pull my panties aside pushing his cock inside me. My eyes flutter for a second and I start eating my sandwich. "So you guys must have questions?"

   "Yeah, Stiles what happened?" Scott asks and I feel myself growl. 

   "Like you don't remember my mom sent you home one day while we were sleeping and I could never shift again. She bit me the last time you were here to give me it back." Peter wraps his arm around me and I whimper when his cock hits my sweet spot. I look at Scott's face and see the memories all flashback.

   "Oh my god, Foxy!" I blush at the nickname and squirm on Peter's lap. "She told me it was a dream." Peter kisses my neck and I feel myself flush all over. "Are you okay dude, you are turning red?" Peter lifts his hips slightly and sits back down. 

   "Yeah, I'm just, dude we used to get dressed in the same room? How did I not accidentally flash you with my extra part?" I cover my eyes when I say the last part and clench around Peter. 

   "Extra part?" Scott asks and I tap out of this question. I pat Peter's arm.

    "He's talking about his sweet little pussy, Scott." Oh, I could just slap him. 

    "Peter!" I shout and he chuckles. I feel his laugh through his cock and I squeeze down hard on him. He squeezes my hips tightly and I feel him shoot inside me. I close my eyes as I cum on his cock and he rubs my sides. He pulls out tucking himself away and I open my eyes to see the pack staring at me in shock. Derek's eyes glowing and Peter's grip on me tightens. 

     "Peter I told you to be careful," Derek growls and I growl at him. I shift fully in Peter's lap and I trot over to Derek. I hop up in his lap and slap him with my paw. I lick his throat and latch on with my teeth growling. "Stiles, stop!" Derek uses his Alpha voice on me and I cower away from him whining in fear. I run back over to Peter and jump into his lap.

      "How dare you use your voice on my mate!" Peter growls running his fingers through my fur and I cover my eyes with my paws. _No fighting!_ I release a calming hormone on everyone and feel the tension in Peter's muscles relax.


	10. Chapter 10

***1-month later***

**Stiles' P.O.V**

I throw the blanket off of me, feeling my stomach gurgling, and I run into the bathroom. I drop to my knees in front of the toilet and empty my stomach of last nights dinner. Peter just left with Malia on a father-daughter road trip, I'm not going to bother him. I place my hand on my stomach and feel my heart flutter in my chest. It can't be not after my first heat. I flush the toilet and slowly push myself up onto my swollen feet. I walk over to the sink and wash my hands before getting my toothbrush. I quickly brush my teeth and rinse with Listerine. I check my [onesie ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546066596331)to make sure I didn't puke on it and walk into the bedroom slipping into my uggs. I grab my keys and phone off the nightstand. I turn off the lights and walk towards the front door. I unlock it, opening the door, and walking out. I lock it behind me and walk down to the Jeep. I climb inside and put the keys into the ignition. The Jeep roars to life and I take it out of park. I put on my seatbelt and I drive off towards the clinic. It only takes seven minutes to get there considering we don't live that far away and I park in the back. Shit, Scott is here. I want it to be a surprise if I am. I grab my keys putting the lanyard around my neck, pulling the emergency brake, and grab my phone from my lap. I climb out of the Jeep quickly shutting the door behind me and I walk into the clinic. "Hey, Doc?" I walk into the exam room and Scott looks at me concerned.

           "Dude, you okay?" Oh sweet, Scottie. 

           "Yeah just need to have some alone time with the Doc. Which means you need to go play with the dogs and not listen to us." I smirk at him and wave him off watching as he laughs. He jogs out of the room and the Doc walks in. "Hey, Deaton I was hoping you could do a little blood test on me."

           "What kind of test? Also, you aren't gonna faint, are you?" I laugh rolling my eyes at him and I place my hand on my stomach. I look up at him and back to my stomach. "Ah, I see, that can be done. It will take a few hours for me to get the results, but I will call you when I get them back. Sit on the exam table." I push myself up onto the table and Deaton walks around smiling at me. He puts on gloves and wraps a tourniquet around my arm. He cleans my arm with an alcohol wipe and picks up the needle. I close my eyes and he moves closer. "Breathe." I take a deep breath as he pushes the needle in and I hold it. "Out." I let out my breath and I feel some pressure. I open my eyes and see the syringe is filled with my blood. "Okay, Stiles take a deep breath again." I breathe in watching as he pulls out the needle and lets go of my arm. He puts the lid back over the needle and twists it off throwing it in the biohazards bin. I look at my arm and see a little bit of blood running down my arm. Deaton wipes it off and I smile at my healed arm.

          "So I'm gonna do a few things, so call me when it comes back I want to get the Papers." Deaton nods and I text Scott telling him he can come back. I laugh hearing him running back into the room and he smiles at me. "Dude I'm completely fine. No need to rush back." I hug him and he wraps his arms around me. "I just had a few questions about being an Omega that might gross you out. But I have to go get some stuff done." I kiss his cheek, ruffling his hair, and walk to the door in the back.

         "Bye, Foxy!" 

         "Bye, Balto!" I laugh and walk out of the clinic smiling when I hear Scott cackling. I climb into the jeep, setting my phone in the passenger seat, and putting the keys in the ignition. I buckle up pushing the emergency bake back with my foot on the peddle. I start him up and drive off towards town. I drive to a health store and park right near the door. I shut off Roscoe putting the keys back around my neck after taking off my seatbelt and I open the console. I grab the debit card Peter gave me and grab my phone. I climb out of the Jeep closing the door and slide the card into the little card holder on my phone. I gather a bunch of cute shit laying them in a cart and pushing it to the prenatal area. I mean I know I don't know for sure, but we can always replace things if we need to. I fill my cart with prenatal items and flinch when I smell a familiar Alpha. I look around and see [him](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.tmz.com%2F2016%2F11%2F14%2Fryan-kelley-instagram08-480w.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tmz.com%2Fphotos%2F2016%2F11%2F15%2Fshirtless-shots-of-ryan-kelley-photos%2Fimages%2F2016%2F11%2F14%2Fryan-kelley-instagram08-jpg%2F&docid=PE35XiGOLlvLxM&tbnid=VAUajcJlN_G6HM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwi50czp9cbfAhUL04MKHcnjBNkQMwiMASgZMBk..i&w=480&h=680&bih=657&biw=1366&q=ryan%20kelley&ved=0ahUKEwi50czp9cbfAhUL04MKHcnjBNkQMwiMASgZMBk&iact=mrc&uact=8) standing there without a shirt. "Parrish not that I'm complaining, but where's your shirt?"

        "Stiles! It's nice to see you. I see you have changed." He says flashing his eyes and I realize my eyes are glowing. "What's going on, why were you not in control with your eyes?"

         "I don't know, guess I'm being protective. An Alpha that I didn't know was an Alpha or wolf for that matter walks up to me a newly Omega. Who is possibly pregnant. Shit, you can't tell anyone, and I don't even know for sure yet." He smiles at me and comes in for a hug. I hug him back and step back. "Peter and our daughter Malia are coming back next week. A little father-daughter road trip." I blush realizing what I said and Jordan smirks. 

         "I get it. Let me know if you need any help while they're gone." He pats my back and I nod at him. 

         "I will, but I'll have to air out the loft before Peter gets back. He's been even more possessive." I smile at him as he pats my back again and walks off further into the store.[ I check out going back to Roscoe with the reusable bags in hand and set them in the backseat. I drive off to the sex store on the corner and quickly get the rest of what I want. ](http://a.co/7F8pU9S)I get back in the Jeep and drive off to find a restaurant that has[ curly fries.](https://getfriedsantaclara.com/) I park grabbing my phone and putting the keys back on. I walk inside, seating my self, and a cute waitress that [reminds me of Lyds](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/270919733806580286/?lp=true) walks over.  

       "Hi I'm Rowan, I'll be your waitress today. Is there something I could get you to drink?" She's an Omega. I didn't know there were so many wolves here.

       "Hi Rowan, I'm Stiles. I would like lemonade and a chocolate milkshake. I also like to talk to you about our similarties." I quickly flash my eyes at her and her's flashback green. "Ah, so that's the color for Omega wolves," I whisper and she nods. 

       "Well I'll be right back with your lemonade, I'll have your milkshake to you in a little while. Here's our menu." I smile at her and she walks off back to the pop fountain.  I look over the menu and immediately know what I want. The avocado explosion with curly fries and a side of regular and sweet potato fries. Rowan sets my lemonade on a tiny napkin and smiles at me. "Are you ready to order?" I nod and recite my order back to her. She writes it down and walks back to the kitchen. My phone starts [playing the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4feY-eaA-9w) I set as Peter's text and call tone. I pick up my phone from my lap and smile at the cute text from my mate.

  **Alpha: Hey, baby we are having so much fun.[*1 image attached*](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/518828819563857204/?lp=true)**

**You: So cute, who took the picture? I love you so much, both of you.**

**Alpha: A nice lady named Laika. We love you too.**

**You: Haha you do know Laika means "the barker" right?**

**Alpha: Oh damn, I did not. She wasn't a wolf.**

          I turn my head hearing Rowan walk back to the table with my food and the milkshake. "Hey Rowan, I don't mean to bother you, but can you take a picture of me so I can send it to my Alpha?" I ask and she nods. I hand her my phone and hear her snap a few. She gives me my phone back after a few moments and I laugh when I realize she put her phone number into my contact list. I send her a quick "Hey wolf Omega, it's your buddy the fox omega named Stiles." I smile at her and she turns around to do her job. 

**You: My new friend took these pictures for me. *5 images attached***

**Alpha: Well I'll let you eat, little one. We are going to eat too. Talk to you later, beautiful. Love you.**

**You: Love you, Daddy.**

I shovel the food into my mouth and suck down my lemonade. I finish the avocado thing and start eating my regular fries with my milkshake. When I finish that, I shovel the sweet potato fries into my mouth and feel a burp bubbling up in my chest. I cover my mouth and excuse myself when it happens. I clean up the mess I made on the table and set it in a pile on my plate. Rowan walks by and stops to turn at me. "Woah, I've never eaten that fast not even in my heats. Sorry, excuse me. Will that be all?" I giggle at her and she blushes. 

        "Can I have ice water to go please?" She nods and hands me the receipt. I walk over to the cash register paying for my meal, smiling when Rowan hands me my water with a kiss to my cheek. "Talk to you later, love." I walk out of the building and get inside Roscoe. I gulp down some water and lay my phone down. I put my water in the drink holder and turn the keys in the ignition. I put on my seatbelt and head to the grocery store.  Once I'm there I grab a few things I know won't go bad in the backseat. When I am finally situated back in my baby, my phone starts ringing. I smile seeing that it's Deaton and I answer the phone bringing it to my ear. "Hello, Doc? What's the answer?"

        "Congratulations Stiles, it came back positive." I let out a sob and hang up on him. I drive to the clinic and run inside. When I finally stop running a wave of nausea hits me and I lean over the trash can getting rid of my lunch.

        "Well, that's not pleasant." I jump when Scott starts talking and he laughs. 

        "Scottie, what are you still doing here?" He seems confused by my question. "I thought you got done at two." He looks up at me when it hits him and he smiles at me. 

        "I was giving the dogs baths. I'm done now." I nod at him and walk into Deaton's lab. I pick up the little box that has my name on it and I hold it under my arm. "What's that?"

       "I'm assuming health products to help me with my new vagina, Scottie," I say in a high-pitched voice and he cringes when I say the "V" word. "Well, Scottie I have to go home and make myself something that won't make me throw up.

       "Wait a minute!" I laugh and fast-walk away from him.

       "No can do, Scottie boy!" I walk out of the clinic and climb back into Roscoe. I start the engine, buckling up, and drive off home. When I get there, I grab everything and walking up to the apartment. I unlock the door and walk inside I lock the door behind me. I stash all the baby stuff in the guest room closet and take out the body care stuff. I grab a bottle of prenatal vitamins. I walk into the bathroom and open the vitamins. I take one out and put the lid back on tight putting it under the sink. I walk back into the kitchen grabbing my water and swallow down the pill. I put everything else away, and unlock my phone. I [buy a few things off of Amazon](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546143857396) with one-day shipping and finish my water. I open the box in front of me, setting the letter to the side, and looking at the things Deaton gave me. Lavender, Neroli, Chamomile, and ylang-ylang essential oils. He also left a list of snacks to help with pregnancy sickness.

  * **Lemons (Eat them, suck on them, or sniff them.)**
  * **Ginger (ginger ale soda, ginger tea, ginger jam on toast, ginger snaps)**
  * **Peppermint tea**
  * **Crackers**
  * **Jell-O**
  * **Flavored popsicles**
  * **Pretzels**



     I smile putting the list back into the box, putting the lid back on, and opening the letter. When I open it there's a piece of notebook paper and a printer paper. I grab the printer paper, smiling at[ the test results ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DvoURYhJx3PFL3pE0f9DHRUyC1c6Ex1HCYKnavdyWq4/edit?usp=sharing)on it, and I set it down. I grab the notebook paper and tears flood my eyes when I see it is my mom's handwriting.

 

     _I finish the last chapter, the last page, and close the book. Tears pool in my eyes cling to the bottom lids until those behind them push them over and out. The contact lens in my right eye swims, fighting against the current, trying to maintain its position._  
 _It’s a dog book. And we all know how dog stories end._  
 _I gaze toward the lake, looking for Noah he thinks I’m crazy to read books like this. But I like a good cry. I like how you start crying about one thing and end up crying about something else. You never know what will surface. Memories. Fears. It’s always a good cleanse. The lake is calm, though there is a stiff breeze, according to the flags at the state park entrance not too far away. My kayak, nearby, beckons._  
 _I slip my paddling vest on and pull my boat down the grassy knoll to the lake’s edge. I can hear the cries of my dog, tethered to the shade shelter of the campsite. Of course, he wants to go with me. But he can’t. He will not stay in the kayak. He’ll jump out, wanting to swim. And the park rangers would eventually make their way to me._  
 _At the lake’s edge, I look back now to our campsite. There is my dog – perfectly framed beneath the shade shelter, front paws prancing, ears perked to maximum, willing me to take him with. Another surge of tears squeezes from my eyes, the words about the love between a dog and its owner so fresh in my mind._  
 _“Stay,” I say. I can easily relate to the dog owner in the story, for he, too, had to make tough decisions about when it was best to leave his dog behind, even if the dog did not understand._  
 _Next to the shelter is the truck and camper. My camper. I purchased it with a portion of the money your grandfather left me upon his death. I step from the bank to my boat, happy, for some reason, to not have to put a foot in the lake, happy to maintain my balance and sit down, totally dry, ready to paddle._  
 _Pull, pull, pull, pull. Right, left, right, left. The image of my dog, pleading with me to go, stays in my mind. I pray that he will stay put, that he won’t find a way to weasel out of his collar, to break free and run along the shoreline of the lake until he catches up with me._  
 _The tears stream. I hate to leave him, especially upon reading that last chapter, knowing how much he loves me and wants to be with me. Knowing that, as always, with every being we love, today could be the last day, the last opportunity to experience something like this together.The tears stream. I hate to leave him, especially upon reading that last chapter, knowing how much he loves me and wants to be with me. Knowing that, as always, with every being we love, today could be the last day, the last opportunity to experience something like this together. I'm Sorry son, my beautiful Omega. I didn't want to take this away from you, but I had to there were hunters. They would've hurt you and I would not let that happen. Even in my final days, I don't want anything to hurt you. I guess if you're reading this it means I'm gone and you have gotten back to your true self and you are pregnant. I made sure to give Deaton a list of things that helped me when I was pregnant with you. I love you my sweet little, Mischief._

_`Mamusie_

 

      By the end of the letter, I'm sobbing and jump when my phone starts playing Bloom by Troye Sivan. I flip over my phone seeing a text from Rowan and I unlock my phone.

**Rowan <3: Hey Omega fox named Stiles, how are you?**

**You: Ecstatic I just found out I'm pregnant.**

Rowan and I text for hours before I tell her that I'm going to get ready for bed.  She sends back a smiley face and I walk to the guest bathroom. I grab the bath bomb and put the box of stuff in the closet in the bedroom. I walk back to our room and grab some [pjs](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546158961679). I bring them into the bathroom and set them on the shelf next to my phone. I connect my phone to the speaker clicking Peter and I's love playlist. The music starts pouring into my ears and I smile starting the bath water. I strip out of my onesie and climb into the bath. I wait for the water to fill as much as I want, before I put the bath bomb in the water, and moan at the smell. I get out of the bath when the water runs cold and I quickly dry off letting the water drain in the tub. I put on my pajamas and my phone starts ring shutting off the music. I turn off my speaker and answer the facetime from Peter. "Hey handsome, I just got out of a bath."

      "Aww, I just missed it." I laugh at Peter and climb into bed. 

      "I'm wearing the jammies you got me before you to left me." I move the camera down to my top and hear Peter take a deep breath.

      "I got a call from Derek today, apparently you got sick at the clinic today, and just ran off." I sigh dramatically and he sighs back.

      "I just ate a whole bunch of food then ran. It upset my stomach, I promise I'm okay." I smile at him and he smiles back.

      "You better be."

      "Peter I am. I also am really tired I had a busy day."

      "Have to go so soon?" Peter gives me pouty lips and his puppy dog eyes. I shake my head at him and just smile. 

      "I'm sorry Alpha. I love you." He smiles back at me softly and runs a hand through his hair. 

      "Is that Stiles?" Malia asks in the background and Peter nods. "I love you, Stiles."

      "I love you, sweetheart," I reply and feel my heart do flips at the cute grin on her face. 

      "I love you, my sweet Omega, sleep well."

       "Both of you too." I blow them a kiss, hanging up, and plugging in my phone. I pull the blanket over my legs and shut my eyes. I take a deep breath and I'm out.

***1 week later.***

 

                        I wake up from my nap brushing my teeth and getting dressed in the outfit I bought when [I found out.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546143857396) I put the shirts that I'm gonna show Peter in a bag and slip the envelope with the [ultrasound pictures](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS829US829&biw=1366&bih=657&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=0IkoXJGiIsumjwTmgbWAAg&q=1+month+ultrasound&oq=1+&gs_l=img.1.1.0i67l10.4658.27783..29730...0.0..0.66.190.3......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j35i39.UFbJOGVdKE0#imgrc=_hO7i2ANUbh1LM:) in it to the bottom. I told the pack to come over in an hour. I pick up my hoodie zipping it all the way up. I asked the pack to bring snacks, hell no to salami, I can't stand salami right now. Knowing Scott he'll probably bring some. I walk to the fridge grabbing some ginger ale opening it up and I start sipping on it. I grab a few saltines and sit down in the armchair. I smile when I hear Jordan start stirring on the couch and Rowan walking out of the guest room. "The pack should be here soon, I slept longer than I thought I would. Peter and Malia are probably getting here now." I smile hearing Peter's car pulling into the parking lot and I hear him park. I smile when I hear them walking closer and they stop at the bottom of the stairs. 

                     "I'm going to propose. Thanks for helping me with [the ring.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546161992169)" 

                     "Oh my god, you guys heard that too, right?" I look at both of them and they nod. Rowan sits down next to me and nuzzles my neck placing her hand on my belly. "Jordan you should probably back up, Peter can smell you and he's getting angry!" Jordan quickly sits back down on the couch and my eyes go wide when the door slams open. "Peter damn, put a hole in the wall why don'tcha?" His eyes glow red and Rowan starts getting nervous. I nuzzle her and giggle when she nuzzles back. 

                   "Who's your new friends?" He asks growling and Malia walks in behind him quietly shutting the door.

                    "Dad, stop. It's Jordan Parrish and that is probably Stiles' new friend Rowan." Peter takes a deep breath and a confused look appears on his face.

                     "Why are they here, Stiles?" Peter asks and I smile.

                     "They were helping me while you were gone. I guess when I got sick at the clinic I was gonna keep getting sick." Peter becomes protective and walks closer putting his hand on my forehead. 

                      "How are you sick? We can't get sick." Malia asks and I wink at her. "Oooh." She pumps her fist in the air quickly dropping it before Peter turns to see her. 

                      "Why didn't you tell me, little one?" I smile at my mate and hear the pack walking up the stairs. 

                      "Because I didn't want you to come running back from your trip." I stand up giving Peter a kiss. The door opens and Peter drops to one knee in front of me. Tears come to my eyes and everyone piling through the door gasps.

                      "Stiles, my love, will you marry me?" I nod furiously and he chuckles. 

                       "I'm pregnant."


End file.
